This invention relates generally to a rocker configuration for an electrical switch having a movable actuator provided within the switch case, the actuator having a portion projecting through an opening provided centrally of the bracket portion of the switch housing to receive a rocker of the type having a depending spike or post that can be assembled with the actuator to provide electrical switches of different external geometry and configuration on a standardized rocker switch housing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,059 issued in April of 1992 to Sorenson et al. illustrates such a switch housing construction. The present invention relates to a unique rocker for use in such a switch housing, the rocker being fitted with internal laterally spaced ribs that are adapted to be received on shoulders defined in the switch bracket of the above-mentioned '059 patent disclosure so as to provide a rugged pivotal arrangement for the rocker as suggested in that prior art patent.